loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Don Juan
Don Juan is the love interest of Elizabeth in The Legend of the Titanic. '' He is a gypsy who Elizabeth falls in love with. His dog runs up to her and takes her glove which he takes. He then sniffs the glove, hinting he has fallen for her two. Elizabeth is being forced to marry a whaler by the name Evarard Maltravers by her stepmother, Rachel, and her father, a famous Duke. What neither the Duke or Elizathabeth know is that Maltravers only wants to marry Elizabeth so he'd be granted worldwide whaling rights and Rachel sided with Maltravers. After Elizabeth is able to speak to dolphins (her tears hit with some moonbeams creating a magic spell)and learning of Maltravers true intent, she communicates with some mice who tell her to stand up to her father. Despite her protest at the beginning of the film, she tells her father again she has no intention of marrying Maltravers, and this time her father is more accepting. She meets Don Juan at the deck and the two dance. Rachel yells at Elizabeth to marry Maltravers, but Elizabeth stands up for herself and tells Rachel she should marry Maltravers if he's so important to her, making Rachel storm off. Maltravers has control of an underwater gang of sharks and after learning he was not going to marry Elizabeth, he and Rachel hold the Duke at gunpoint and force him to sign whaling rights over to Maltravers and tie him to a chair as the sharks trick a giant, yet friendly, octopus named Tentacles into throwing an iceberg in front of the Titanic. The Titanic hits the iceberg and begins to sink. Tentacles realizes what he has done and tries to hold the ship together, even saving the Captain. Don and Elizabeth save the Duke and get him to a lifeboat and they are saved by a whale. At the end of the film, Don Juan and Elizabeth get married. Trivia This film had more to do with saving the whales than it did the Titanic. This film also has a lot of historical inaccuracies, even more so than ''Titanic: The Legend Goes On, ''which is currently #1 on IMDB's top 100 worst films of all time. Examples include: #They mention that everyone on the Titanic survived, including the Captain. In real life, more than 1500 people lost their lives in the disaster. #A giant octopus held the Titanic together as it sank, which supposedly killed the octopus. In real life, an octopus can never get that big and the Titanic split in two, the stern and bow and are both a third of a mile apart from each other. #You can clearly hear one of the crew members say there were enough lifeboats for everyone. In real life, there were only enough life boats for half the people and some were sent half full. The Nostalgia Critic reviewed this film and it is known as "The OTHER Animated Titanic Movie" and believes it to be much worse than ''Titanic: The Legend Goes On. ''The Legend of the Titanic ''produced a sequel, ''In Search of the Titanic, ''in Italy, where this film was made, it is known as ''Tentacolino, ''and it made little mention of the Titanic, instead it has to do with Atlantis. Don Juan somewhat resembles Tuxedo Mask. Both have black hair and wear black clothing. Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Male Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight